Will You Go With Me?
by waterlily12
Summary: Everyone was excited. Why you may ask? Velder High's annual prom was coming closer and closer. This was a big deal especially for the seniors, this being their last year in high school. However, a certain purplette was being skeptical about the whole ordeal. Will Elsword be able to change her mind? Elsai, Cheve, RavenxRena, AddxAra. Rated T...I think.


**Oki doki! I'm back with a sequel to _School Festival. _I thought I wasn't going to make one but an idea just popped in my head. And I decided to add a little magic using in this one. Just to make sure, it's not combat magic, I'm bending how it works so that it'll go with the story. Hope you don't mind. :p**

**It just kept on getting longer...**Maybe I should've made them into separate chapters...nah.****

**And if anyone care to know, these are the jobs of the characters:**

**Aisha - EM**

**Elsword - RS**

**Rena - WS**

**Raven - BM**

**Eve - CBS**

**Chung - TT**

**Ara - SD**

**Add - Mastermind**

**Yep, everyone's going to have their own mini oneshots within the oneshot :D**

**And uh...don't ask how I chose these classes, it was random. Except Aisha and Elsword plus, I main EM on Elsword.**

**Mainly ElsAi. Include Cheve, RavenxRena, AddxAra**

**Again, my grammar Q-Q**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Elsword. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Everyone was excited. Why you may ask? Velder High's annual prom was coming closer and closer. Boys prepared their proposals while the girls expect their boyfriends to do their best. But they'll agree to go with them no matter what they decided to do as a proposal. This was a big deal especially for the seniors, this being their last year in high school.<p>

As it turns out, the school had made a competition out of this matter unintentionally. The guys trying to top each other to see who had the better way of asking the girls' to prom while the girls were squealing in delight when one took place. To them, it was really cute to see and they get to see everyone's unique way of proposing to prom.

* * *

><p>Aisha yawned as she walked in the hallways. She heard excited chatters and saw people rushing to a certain spot. It must be another one.<p>

She didn't see the big deal this was becoming, really. Why don't people just ask straight up? It would save them the time and effort. It's not that she had something against it, it was just that she didn't see any point to it.

"Aisha~!" came the voice of Rena from behind. "Have you heard about the proposal happening today?"

"Uh...just now."

"I think the guy is going to sing and play the guitar!" Rena squealed in excitement. Aisha just raised an eyebrow.

"That's...great." she replied with no energy.

"Great? I think it's just absolutely adorable!" Rena started to seize Aisha by the arm. "C'mon, let's go see!"

"But -" Before she could say anything, she was dragged with a sudden force. Rena looked stronger than Aisha thought. They found their way to the crowd and found a brunette male already singing. It was a song that they recognized as _Glad You Came_. The girl being sung to was standing in front of him, with a look of pure surprise and heartfelt smile, her hands were placed on her heart. As the song came to an end, the guy kneeled down on one knee.

"I'm glad you came when you did, my world was never the same with you. So will you go to prom with me?"

"Yes!" She squealed and tackled the guy in a delightful hug. There was a wave of 'AAAWWWWWW' and applause that filled the atmosphere.

"That was fantastic!" Rena chirped. "Wasn't it Aisha?"

The purpette shrugged. "I guess." She then thought of something. "Have Raven asked you yet?"

"H-huh?" Rena did a double take, not expecting that question to suddenly appear. She felt heat rising her cheeks as she awkwardly laughs it off.

"No, I don't expect him to."

"Why?"

"Because he doesn't like these kind of things," She replied with a smile. "And if he doesn't like it, then I won't force him. Maybe we'll do something else."

"Aisha! Rena!" The two girls turn around to see Chung coming at them.

"Hi Chung," Rena greeted. "Do you need something?"

"Yeah actually…" Chung scratched his head out of habit.

"Well? Spit it out." Aisha pushed impatiently. How difficult was it for Chung to ask a favor of them? They're friends after all.

What he said next gave Rena the opportunity to squeal in excitement. She was jumping up and down like a child. To be honest, Aisha thought that her ears were splitting apart from being so close.

"Rena…" The purplette whined, covering her ears. "Don't make such a big deal out of it!"

"What are you talking about Aisha?!" Rena exclaimed in disbelief. "When it comes to Eve, this is like watching a comet that comes once every thousand year!" The ecstatic girl turned to the blonde male.

"Of course we'll help! Just tell us what we need to do!"

"Thanks!"

* * *

><p>Aisha strolled into class and was about to sit down at her seat next to the window, until a shadow was casted over her.<p>

"Look out!"

"Wha - oof!"

The figure came through the window and fell onto Aisha, causing them both to fall. Aisha closed her eyes and propped up on her elbow while the other one rubbed her head.

"Sorry Aisha, didn't see ya there!"

The purplette pried her eyes opened to meet Elsword and his goofy grin on top of her. A vein popped on her head as well as a beet-red face.

"ELLLSSWWWOOORRDDDD!" It was followed by a whack and a yelp of pain.

"I SAID I WAS SORRY AND DIDN'T SEE YOU WHEN I CAME IN!" Elsword exclaimed, rubbing his head. "YOU DIDN'T NEED TO DO THAT!"

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU COME IN THROUGH THE WINDOW OF ALL PLACES?!" Aisha retaliated. "DO YOU NOT KNOW WHAT DOORS ARE FOR?! AND THIS IS THIRD PERIOD! WHY ARE YOU THREE HOURS LATE?!"

"SHUT UP WILL YOU, GRAPE?! MY EARS ARE THROBBING!"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR EARS!" She pulled at his ear. "AND DON'T CALL ME GRAPE!"

"Ahem."

The two turned to see the whole class watching them and the teacher in the middle, with a calm look.

"Aisha, I appreciate you caring for a student who's late but please try not to disrupt class time."

"I-I'm so sorry Ms. Lucy!" Aisha apologized hastily with a bow.

The teacher nodded with a gentle smile, but then turn to give Elsword a stern look. "And you Elsword, just because you're late - and three hours late I might add - doesn't mean you need to go through the window."

"Yes m'am." THe red haired boy replied idly, putting his hands in his pant pocket.

"Since both of you disturbed class, I'll have to give you both detention."

"What?!" Aisha shouted in disbelief.

"After school, clean up duty." Ms. Lucy continued on sternly. "No complaints."

"...Yes m'am…" Both of them drawled.

The teacher smiled in satisfaction. "Good, now let's start class!"

* * *

><p>Lunch<p>

"Ugh…" Aisha groaned as she sat on the rooftop to eat. "I can't believe this!"

"What happened this time?" Rena inquired, the two being the only ones there right now, waiting for the rest of the gang to come up. For them, it became a habit to eat on the rooftop since the view was beautiful.

"Elsword got us both in trouble because he was late!"

"But isn't he late most of the time?" Rena inquired, using her chopsticks to grab some rice from her lunchbox to eat.

"But he entered through the window this time! That's dangerous!" The purplette countered. "And he was three hours late! Three! He's never that late! What could he do that make him come to school that late?!"

"My my," Rena gave her a quizzical look. "Sounds like you care about him a lot."

The purplette edged back a little, blushing at the emerald eyed girl's teasing. "N-no I don't!"

Rena tutted, shaking her head slightly. "Stop trying to be in denial, aren't you two together after the school festival?"

"Y-yeah...but -"

"Exactly," Rena stayed firm on her position. "If you don't like him, then why do you care if he was late or doing something dangerous? You two are such a cute couple~!"

By now, Aisha was blush furiously. Her silence only reinforced what Rena said.

The door to the roof opened to reveal Eve coming in, which was followed by Elsword and Chung. Both of which had a red hand mark on their faces. They can only guessed what had happened that would involve Eve.

"Hey guys!" Rena chirped. "What did we miss?"

"Nothing." The silverette deadpanned, sitting down and open her lunch box.

Aisha grabbed a piece of teriyaki with her chopsticks. "Elsword's not trying to influence Chung to cause trouble again is he?"

"I'm not a bad influence." Elsword complained, sitting down next to her. He grabbed her hand that held the food and put it in his mouth.

"H-hey! That was mine!"

"Too bad," He countered, then savored the taste before judging. "This is pretty good, who made it?"

"...I did." Aisha deadpanned. The red haired boy's eyes popped out of their sockets and almost choked of the food when Aisha said it.

"WHAT?! You didn't poison it did you? Last time I tried your food, it tasted like crap!"

Two verbal arrows stabbed at the purplette which was followed by an enlarging vein. "WHO TOLD YOU TO EAT IT LAST TIME?! AND THAT WAS A YEAR AGO! I WAS ACTUALLY DISAPPOINTED THAT YOU ONLY GOT A STOMACHACHE!"

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW THAT IT WAS YOURS IN THE FIRST PLACE?! IT WAS LYING AROUND UNTOUCHED AND IT LOOKED GOOD ENOUGH TO EAT!"

"EVER HEARD OF 'DON'T EAT THINGS THAT YOU FIND LYING AROUND'?!"

Rena had just about enough of their squabbling when a demonic aura took over her. Her gentle facial feature was invaded by tick marks.

"...WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP AND EAT?!" She screamed, banging the two heads together. Elsword and Aisha yelped in pain while Chung edged away from the demonic Rena. He can never get use to Rena's scary side. Eve, on the other hand, remained unfazed and just ate her food in peace.

"You two are as truculent as ever." came a calm voice that just entered through the rooftop door.

"Ah, hi Raven!" Rena greeted, returning to her gentle self. The ebony boy nodded and sat down next to her.

"How is everyone?" He asked, looking around. Chung and Eve was chattering about some Nasod technology but the blonde seemed to nervous about something. It must be the thing that he told Raven about.

Now that he thought about it...maybe -

"Aisha! Gimme some!" Elsword whined, interrupting Raven's thoughts, while Aisha took her lunch box from the boy's reach.

"No! Get your own food!" She retorted. "You - mmhph!"

He stuffed a sandwich in the purplette's mouth and stole her box from her hands in the blink of an eye.

"Hey!" She exclaimed indignantly, taking the sandwich from her jaws.

"What? It's a trade."

"You can't just do that without asking me first!"

"You're acting like a five year old kid." Elsword remarked, stuffing his face with Aisha's lunch. The purplette muttered incoherent words and bit down to the sandwich given to her.

Rena giggled at the two. They really are close but she couldn't believe it took them their whole high school years to admit their feelings. From the first time she meet the two, she already knew they would fit well with each other. But what bothered her most was that they didn't even let the whole school know yet!

"Where's Ara and Add?" Rena inquired, realizing the two missing from the group.

"Sorry we're la - AHHH!" Ara came in barging in but ended up tripping over her own two feet in the rush. She face planted herself on concrete.

"O-ow…"

"And that's why I told you not to rush." Add said nonchalantly, walking around her to help the ebony girl up.

"Ehehe...Thanks." Ara said sheepishly, taking the offer of getting up.

"So...how's everyone?' The girl piped, completely putting the embarrassment passed her.

"The same." Raven responded.

"Ah, I see!" She plopped down next to Aisha with Add and dug into her lunch box. The gang chatted and ate until the lunch bell rang, signaling the beginning of the next class.

* * *

><p>After school<p>

Elsword was sweeping the classroom while Aisha was erasing the board, both being unusually silent.

"Aisha," Elsword said, breaking the silence. "You busy today?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." She responded.

"Aisha, are you done?" Chung inquired, peeping into the class with his head. He was holding a whole box of unrecognizable objects.

"Yep," She placed the eraser down and brushed away the chalk that stained her hands. Before she followed Chung, Aisha turned the the puzzling red haired boy. "Sorry but I won't be walking home with you today."

Elsword and Aisha walked home in the same direction, only that Elsword lived further away, maybe a couple of blocks or miles. However, they didn't find that out until a year ago when Aisha got into an incident because she was going home later than expected after getting a stack of Council work last minute. Ever since then, Elsword waited for her to be done so that no one would dare to touch Aisha, though he wouldn't admit that to her of course. It eventually became a habit, accompanied by arguments and such.

The red haired boy frowned. "What's the occasion?"

"It doesn't concern you so you don't have to know." Aisha simply answered, and then she was out the door while chatting with Chung about what they were going to do. Elsword was feeling a bit uneasy so he decided to follow the two. He kept telling himself that it was out of curiosity, but it was the fact that he was beginning to feel insecure.

Aisha and Chung walked into the courtyard, and set the box down. It was one of the places that Eve liked to stayed in because it was peaceful.

"So what are we going to do?" The purplette asked.

"We'll just get the place ready and you'll light it up once Rena comes with Eve."

"Roger!" She saluted, earning a laugh from them both. Both of them started working on decorating the place, especially the huge tree in the middle.

Elsword hid himself behind a bush, wondering what they were doing.

"Chung, how's this?"

"Um...It doesn't look right, try a little to the left?"

"Here?"

"A bit more..."

"Here?"

"Too much, back a little."

"Here?"

"Perfect!"

Chung was about to hand the purplette another blue glowing capsule until he spotted a blot of red in the bushes.

_Since when did bushes grew red leaves?_ He wondered. But then, he immediately realized that it was a certain redhead hiding. To some extent, he knew why but then the question came as to why.

"Chung? Is there something wrong?" Aisha asked up in the tree. She leaned a little too much and ended up slipping. She yelped in surprise and there was a simultaneous shout of her name from two voices.

Chung was the closest so he rushed the Aisha's aid, catching her just in time before she could break some bones. Elsword stood up when the purplette fell but was too slow to react. He could only watch was his friend catches Aisha.

"Are you okay?" The blonde inquired in worry, carefully setting Aisha to her feet.

"Y-yeah..." She said as she placed a hand over her heart from the shock of falling but it seems that the red haired boy interpreted it wrong.

"Aisha," Chung said to get her attention, which was successful. The blonde motioned his head in the direction of where Elsword had been standing, exposed. Aisha widen her eyes upon seeing him.

"Elsword? What are you doing here?"

"Whuh?" The boy said, snapping out of his thoughts. "Oh uh...I um...What are _you _doing here?"

The purplette raised an eyebrow at the avoidance of her question while Chung gave him a quizzical look.

"I'm helping Chung with his prom proposal."

"Why would you - oh." Elsword felt heat rising to his cheeks as he understood his blunder. Awkward...

The blonde couldn't help but cracked up at his friend. "E-Elsword...I can't believe it! I thought you of all people would know!"

"Huh?" Aisha looked at Chung, confused.

"He thought -"

"Ahaha..." Elsword faked a laugh, hastily covered Chung's mouth. "I just thought that uh... it's unsafe for you to go home alone so I decided wait for you!"

The blonde flailed about and tried to speak through his muffled mouth but it came out incoherent.

"Say one word and you're dead." Elsword threaten through a forced grin. It was only loud enough that the blonde could hear. Chung rolled his eyes but nodded just so he could get Elsword's hand off his mouth.

"Anyways..." Elsword said, wanting to change the subject. "Mind if I help?"

"Sure." was Chung's reply. "I think it's safer if You and I climb he tree while Aisha hand us the equipment."

Both of them agreed and that was that.

"You better get ready soon," Chung advise while hanging up another glowing blue capsule. "It's approaching pretty quickly."

"What is?" Elsword responded, whether if he knew what Chung was talking about or not was anyone's guess. The blonde rolled his eyes.

"You know what I mean Elsword."

"...I'm...getting there."

"Well, if you ever need me to help, I'm right here."

"Thanks."

...

"Where are we going at this time of the day?" Eve queried as she was being shoved by Rena. She was just finishing up with one of her science projects when Rena barged into the classroom and dragged her out.

Rena giggled. "No questions! You'll see~!"

Rena guide - or forced - Eve into the school courtyard, where she was greeted by an illuminating tree of a blue hue. It was a pretty sight, kind of like nature spirits dancing around, except they are blue. With her poker face, no one could tell what she was thinking.

"Chung?" Eve made out the figure that was standing underneath it. The blonde male merely smiled and and approached the silverette. Rena went to hide with Aisha and Elsword but mentally questioned as to why Elsword was here as well. Chung took Eve's hand, guiding her to the decorated tree.

This was the signal for Elsword and Aisha to release the cork of the special Tracker's Soul elixir and Chung concocted, with the help of Echo of course. Several trails of light escaped from the vital and into the air. It was like a light show, the swirling lights were dancing around until it formed words, spelling out as clear as day.

**_Prom wouldn't be special without you._**

"I known you since middle school and you were the one that inspired me in the path that I'm on now. We only met because our parents decreed an arranged marriage. At first, I was completely against such ordeal, seeing that I couldn't make my own decisions. But when I met you and got to know you, I gradually changed my mind. You were always elegant in your own way. I know that you hide a lot of how you feel but that's what made you special. You never ceased to amaze me and I, for one, am now glad that our parents let us meet. So Eve, would you like to go to the prom with me?" He asked. He knew that he was over doing this but it was Eve. She's not one to be easily impressed by as far as Chung knew so he have to put in his best effort.

"..." She remained silent for what seemed like eternity, just staring at the trailing lights in the air. "No."

That's one verbal arrow that stabbed at his heart. Chung sighed, he was kinda of expecting this but not a straight up no like that. Aisha, Elsword, and Rena gawked at the silverette in disbelief.

"What the hell?!" Elsword whisper-yelled. Aisha shushed the red haired male and told him to be quiet it.

"I would not like to go with you," Eve elaborated, just stabbing the blonde with another verbal arrow. "I would love to go."

Chung's head snapped up just in time to see one of Eve's rare, genuine smiles that adorn her features. In the glow, it was more beautiful than the other times that he got to see it. He could also see that there was a tint of red on her cheeks, which made her all the cuter.

"But you needn't to be so extravagant," The silverette went on. "All you had to do was to ask me. It would lessen your trouble to do all of this."

"Yeah...I know." Chung replied sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "But I just wanted to do something. And I was kinda afraid that you would reject me if I asked straight up so...I guess I was just trying to impress you?" He didn't know why it came out as a question but it did.

Eve blinked, returning to her usual poker face. "It did."

"It did?"

"I expected you to ask me but I did not anticipate this," She said in honest. "And I enjoyed it."

Chung grinned from ear to ear, finally knowing that his efforts weren't in vain. He was then shocked when Eve suddenly pulled him into an embrace.

"Thank you," She said softly, different from her usual monotone. "No one's ever done something like this for me before."

Chung's expression softened to that of a smile and returned her hug.

"Huehue," Rena smirked, holding her phone. "I got this on tape."

Aisha and Elsword gave the girl a weird look.

"What?" She said. "Have _you_ ever seen Eve showing this much emotion in one sitting?"

"Point taken." Elsword replied, which Aisha nodded in agreement.

"Hm..." Rena tapped a finger to her chin. "I wonder if anyone will top this one off..."

"Since when have prom proposals became a competition?" Aisha asked incredulously.

"...Since the beginning."

"..."

Rena waved Aisha off "You never bothered to notice. What's Elsword doing here anyways?"

"He said that it was unsafe for me to walk home alone."

"Oh really now?" She gave Elsword a quizzical look. Before he could answer, Eve cut him off.

"What were you three doing there?"

The three bolted up in surprise and frantically searched for a reason. "Well...um, uh, we..." Elsword looked to Chung for help when Eve raised a hand up in a slapping motion.

"Eve, they helped me with this." The blonde said quickly, grabbing the silverette's hand to stop her from slapping.

"...I see." She replied in monotone. With that, everyone started to head home for the day with an air of satisfaction.

* * *

><p>Several days later<p>

"Aisha!" Ara called while they walked to class, which was P.E.

"Hm?" Her rotate her head so that she could face the ebony girl but maintained her pace.

"Add's acting weird today and I don't know what to do."

"He is?" The purplette furrowed her brows. "Weird as in not being his psychotic self weird? Or weird was in more insane than usual weird?"

"The first one."

"Oh…" As the realization sunk in, she widen her eyes. "WHAT?!"

They discussed any possible reasons for Add's behavior until they reached the gym, already changed into their gym clothes, white was a white shirt and red shorts. Both having gold trims on the hems.

"Heya everyone!" greeted the cheerful Camilla. "We're going to start a new unit today! And it'll be a Dance unit."

"Oh...crap." Aisha responded with a tone of flat horror. She wasn't the best dancer in the world, in fact, she couldn't dance if her life depended on it.

"What's wrong?" Elsword asked, popping out of nowhere to stand next to her. "Can't dance?"

Silence was Aisha's reply, she didn't want to admit that to Elsword but what else could she say? If she said that she could, Aisha wouldn't be hearing the end of Elsword's teasing when he sees that she couldn't.

"We'll start with the tango!"

"What?!" Most of the class shouted, including Aisha. Wasn't tango supposed to be one of the more advance dances?** (A/N: I don't know, I'm making it up, it was the first thing that popped up in my head)**

"Just kidding~! We'll start with a simple waltz!" Ms. Camilla laughed, holding her stomach because the class's reaction was just too funny for her to handle. Everyone sweatdropped.

"A-anyways..." The P.E. teacher took a breather. "I'm too lazy to pair you all up so you get to chose your own partner."

Practically everyone cheered, especially the girls.

"Be careful of who you chose though~! They'll be your partners for the rest of the unit! You can start choosing...now!" Most girls in the class immediately flew to Elsword, asking him to be their partner. Some being a bit pushy and Aisha was somehow stuck in the middle of it. She sighed as she was pushed around by the girls that was trying to get close to the red haired boy. They make too much of a deal out of a simple dance. She squeezed out of the sea of people and took in fresh air, it was getting really stuffy in there.

"Hey Aisha-san!" called a boy named Lowe. The said girl look at his direction and greeted him with a simple 'hello.'

"I was wondering if you will be my dance partner."

The purplette stared at him, blink several times. Her mind was still back there in the crowd so it was taking longer for her to process his words. "Oh...um, I -"

"Sorry but Aisha's my partner." The girl felt a hand snaked around her shoulders and she was pulled to Elsword. She could feel his tight grip but she didn't say anything, she couldn't. Elsword was giving off a weird aura with a twitch of his eyebrow, Aisha was basically told that she didn't have a say in this by the aura.

The purplette sweatdropped when she saw that all the girls that tried asking Elsword to be their partner glared at her.

"Elsword..." She whispered through clench teeth. "What are you trying to do?!"

"What do you mean?" He asked after Lowe had left. "And why are you whispering?"

"Because you just me the mortal enemy of those girls behind you!" Aisha hissed, breaking from his grip.

"So?" Elsword said idly. "They need to know sooner or later."

"Okay!" Ms. Camilla announced. "Everyone got their partners? Good, let's start this up!" She never really waited for the students to respond the her question, she just dashed over to turn the music on and tune up the speakers.

"Let's see you all mes - I mean dance!"

The class sweatdropped at the teacher's slip up but couldn't believe that Ms. Camilla would actually enjoy this more if they mess up.

Elsword and Aisha both held one hand up in right angels while his other hand went around the purplette's waist and Aisha's other hand went over his shoulder. He stepped back with his left foot while Aisha do the same but with her right foot. It was going well until Aisha started to struggle.

"W-wait...was it right foot forward and left foot back or is it left foot forward and right foot back?" Soon, her head started to spin from the dance steps and she accidentally stepped on Elsword's foot.

"Ow!" He hissed.

"I'm so sorry!" Aisha apologized hastily.

"...Klutz." He muttered.

"What did you say?!" She exclaimed, her cheeks flaring up in anger and embarrassment. But before any argument could start from there, the lights suddenly dimmed and everyone immediately knew what was going to happen. But they couldn't believe that Ms. Camilla allowed it.

A different type of music replaced the classical waltz and the spot light was on a white haired boy with violet - wait, are they seeing Add?! He was dancing with Ara, who was shocked beyond believe as to what was happening.

Aisha could scarcely make out Rena recording this...wait, doesn't she have class? Then the purplette remembered that this was her free period so she could so anything she wanted. Aisha deduced that the lime green haired girl probably helped Add with the spotlights, which would also explain why Ms. Camilla allowed this since Rena's part of the Student Council. With good reputation and grades, she and Aisha were just one of the few students that teachers would do favors to.

Aisha will just have to forgive them this time since she didn't have to dance for the duration of this event.

Add's Dynamos flew up into the air, releasing pure static electricity in the midair, kind of like fireworks.

"Ara," The white haired mail said, spinning the ebony girl around. "I know I'm a difficult person to handle but you had the patience with me. With you around, I can feel my mind being at peace than going insane. You could've given up and left me alone like everyone else but you didn't, and I'm really appreciate that. I was able to make friends like Elsword and the others because of you. Since I meet you, you made the few years of my life bearable so would you make our last year in school memorable by going to the prom with me?"

Just as he finished with his speech, his Dynamos completed weaving and hover in the air at where they ended up. The Dynamos spelled out words that pertained a fancy cursive writing, encased in a heart.

**_Will you go to Prom with me?_**

Ara stared at him agape while she let Add led her in the dance, though she didn't know how her body was still moving when she's in shock. That was the longest speech that she heard Add made and it was like he was a whole other person! Was this the Add that she knew?! He actually sounded sane! But that only made her heart flutter even more. It was then that she realized two things. One, how was she not tripping all over like she always did?! And two, Add just asked her the the dance and he was waiting for a response.

The girl smiled brilliantly in the light, making the light dancing around her. Or at least that's what Add perceived.

"I thought you never ask!" She said happily, tackling the male in a tight hug.

Add chuckled, one hand patting Ara's head while the other wrapped around her waist. "Okay, now let's get out of this spotlight. It's getting annoying with all the clapping."

"...I never knew Add can do something like that," Aisha remarked. "And I'm his cousin for Lady's sake!"

"That shows how close you two are." Elsword said sardonically. A tick mark appeared on her head and she stepped on Elsword's foot again.

"Ow!" He screeched, hopping on one foot while he hold onto the once throbbing in pain.

"Oops," Aisha said, her tone was dripping with sarcasm. "I'm sorry. You know me, I'm such a klutz."

* * *

><p>"That was absolutely adorable!" Rena squealed as she and Aisha made their way to lunch, discussing about what happened earlier. "I never knew Add could be like that!"<p>

Aisha agreed, even if Add was her cousin, she hasn't seen him in years, until the second year of high school. She was quite surprise as to how he turned out.

"...I still don't get why people couldn't just ask the girls straight up." Aisha deadpanned. Yes, she was still skeptical.

"Oh Aisha," Rena waved it off. "You'll understand once you experienced it."

"...I rather not be put on the spotlight."

The elf gave her an exasperated smile. She do wonder if the purplette will change her mind when a certain someone make their move. "Ah! Raven's Kendo match is about to start!" Rena said, suddenly remembered.

"Let's go watch!"

"Wha -" Before Aisha could say anything, she was dragged along with the girl.

"That others are probably there too!"

The two got into the school Dojo, meeting the rest of the gang while they were at it. They were all there to support their friend as good friends should. Of course, there were also girls in there that were fangirling over Raven.

"Raven!" Rena gaped upon seeing the young man. "Why aren't you wearing any protective gears?!"

"Oh, hey guys," He boy greeted casually. "And the gears only get in the way if I wear them."

"But you're going to get hurt!"

Raven chuckled, putting a hand on his waist while the other held onto a wooden sword. "No worries. I don't get more than a few bruises."

Before Rena could argue back, he quickly interjected in. "Oh, and I need to talk to you after this."

"What?" The girl said in concern. "Is there something wrong?"

"Well, I -" Someone called his name before Raven could finish his response. He just told Rena that he'll tell her after the match and he disappeared into the crowd.

Raven's match didn't take long at all. His opponent was nothing but a small fry compared to him. He made the biggest mistake by charging recklessly at the skillful young man. Raven only waited for the right timing to dodge the predictable attack and shadow stepped behind him to do a black and forth combo that seemed to be endless. His opponent could do nothing but be stunned as Raven moved in a blur. The ebony boy made one last strike, while the opponent was still stunned. Raven dashed forward at a quick speed, slashing his opponent with multiple light strikes that ended up cutting into the opponent's protecting gear. Once he set his wooden blade by his side, the other guy fell to the floor with a thud, thus ending the match with a flawless victory. **(A/N: Sorry, I'm not really good at fight scenes so this was all I got, plus I don't play Raven.)**

"The Silent Wolf did it again!" said one of the observers. Raven sighed at the name that was given to him long doesn't bother his that much but he did wish people would stop making a big deal out of it. It wasn't like his swordsmanship was something to be impressed at. There were plenty of people that were more skilled than him with a blade. Two of which were Edan and Valak, whom that already graduated from this school.

_Oh that's right. _He thought, suddenly remembered that he shouldn't be dawdling right now.

"Raven!" The young man turned to see Rena waving in the crowd. She and the other were easy to find since they were the only ones in this school that had such...colorful hair. Whether it really was nature or not, Raven did not question.

"You were absolutely fantastic!" Rena cheered while the others nodded it agreement.

"Man, you didn't show any mercy today!" Elsword grinned, giving the golden eyed boy a thumbs up. "You're not breaking a sweat either!"

"That should be in the records!" Chung remarked. "It only lasted a few minutes!"

"Thanks," Raven nodded, then turned to Rena, taking her by the hand. "Sorry guys, but we'll be back in a bit."

"W-where are we going?" Rena said out of pure curiosity while the two left the rest of the gang clueless as to what Raven was doing.

"Just outside, it's too crowded in here." Raven took her outside and didn't stop until he was sure that they were out of earshot. Coincidentally, they were under a tree.

"You know I never like these kind of things," Raven started, putting his hands in his pockets. "And I don't really know how to really give you a speech like the others so I'll just be straight with it."

Seeing Rena's confused look, he sighed and took something out of his pocket. He took her hand and place the item on it, and then closed her hands. "I'm sorry I didn't do anything fancy for you but go to prom with me."

Rena widen her eyes in shock, then looked down on her hand to see a silver heart-shaped ring. In the inner part, there was the one word question engraved onto it.

**_Prom?_**

The girl covered the lower half of her face, with her eyes glazed over. She felt really touched and happy that Raven had done this for her. It wasn't like a big performance of any sort, but to her, it was her favorite. She really didn't expect the ebony boy to ask her since she knew he had no interest in special events like these. He would rather just eat out or something like that.

"I-I thought..."

"I know," Raven said, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "I'm not the type that is really into these dances but I wouldn't want to hold you back and miss this chance to have fun."

Rena smiled as the sunlight escape through the leaves and radiating on her fragile face. "Anywhere with you would be fun!"

He pulled her into an embrace and she returned it.

Green eyes meet with gold ones and their faces inched closer, letting their lips touch. They stayed like that for quiet sometime.

"Let's leave them be." Aisha whispered to the others. They had followed Raven and Rena, curious as to what the ebony boy had to say to her that he could say in front of them. They, like Rena, didn't think Raven would bother to go to the dance but they were wrong.

_At least Raven was straight up about it._ Aisha mused.

* * *

><p>Next day<p>

"What the hell!" Aisha muttered acrimoniously. "He's been late for four days straight now!"

She looked out the window to see if that redhead was going to come in through the window again but no sign of him at all. Aisha was both angry and worry about his behavior.

"He's going to get it if I see him." Aisha muttered once again, getting up as the bell ring for the end of class. By the end of the day, she still didn't see Elsword and she was in a ugly mood.

"Ugh!" She yelled in frustration while in the middle of her Council work. "Who told him he could skip school?!"

"Looks like someone misses our little Elsword~!" Rena sang while walking over with papers that had been marked 'approved.'

"W-what?!" The purplette said, standing up. She could feel her cheeks heating up but she blamed the heater for being turned on. "I do not! It's just intolerable to miss school and not calling in with an excuse!"

"Oh Aisha," Rena waved it off. "You don't need to hide that fact that you're worried for your boyfriend~!"

Seeing her purple haired friend getting flustered was all the more amusing to tease her.

"...Where's the rest of the council?" Aisha asked, wanting nothing more than to change the subject.

"Something came up and they all had to leave." Rena replied nonchalantly. The purplette raised an eyebrow dubiously. How exactly do Chung, Ara, and Raven all had something coming up and leave at the same time?

"We should get going too, the sun's already setting." Rena remarked, looking out the window, but then something interesting caught her eyes. It was Chung giving her the signal.

She nodded back with a smirk. "Oh Aisha~!" She sang again, turning on her heel and face Aisha.

"...What?" The purplette knew that tone from anywhere and she didn't like where this was going.

"Come with me~!" She piped, suddenly dragging Aisha out of the room and exit the building they were in. Aisha had no clue what Rena wanted and this was a bit bizarre...why were there a bunch of students standing outside? It looked like they were surrounding something.

"I'm so jealous!"

"Who's he asking?"

"Who's the luck one?" was just some of the things that she had heard them murmur.

"Oi, Grape!" came a voice at the center that she knew all too well. Rena smiled and muttered an incantation, causing rainbow color of flowers to erupt from the ground, creating a pathway for Aisha to walk through. The crowd looked behind them and split in two, making an entrance for Aisha to go through, as well as the flowers. They were quite shock to see the purplette but so was she.

In the center of attention was Elsword, grinning his goofy grin with his hands in his pockets.

"This is..." She gasped, feeling heat rising to her cheeks once more. Her heart was pounding faster than ever and she had butterflies in her stomach.

"Yep!" Elsword replied, knowing exactly what the Aisha was going to say. She was about to step back in shock but two hands were pushing her forward. Aisha looked back to see Ara and Eve behind her, telling her to go on.

Once she entered the circular area where it was only her and Elsword - Chung, Raven, and Add kept everyone else out - the other rims of the circle suddenly glowed. She looked in awe as runes gradually appeared around them, making the space glow in a brilliant show of lights with pictures of every one of their friends, including her and Elsword.

The runes rose up and shot towards the sky. With a snap of his finger, Elsword made the runes explode like fireworks in the setting sun.

"Aisha," Elsword started, getting the purplette's attention from the sky. "We both know that we have our differences and most people thought that we will never get along. However, even if we fight all the time, you still meant the whole world to me. I wouldn't know what to do if you're not there. So in a way, fighting each other was what brought us closer. You said that you wanted your friends to have a memorable year. Well, it would be memorable if you go to the prom with me, as my girlfriend."

The red haired boy suddenly pulled out a bouquet of lilacs, Aisha's favorite flowers. It was wrapped in purple wrappers, tied with what looked to be a light purple ribbon and a necklace that have an amethyst gem dangling on it. It was as violet and radiating as Aisha's eyes.

Aisha let her jaws drop agape and blinked, unable to speak. When some of her senses finally came back to her, she closed her mouth and took the bouquet with trembling hands. She smiled at the boy but that smile of hers had a hidden dark aura.

She yanked Elsword by the ear and scolded at him. "Are you serious?! You being late to school for the past four days and skipped a day just for this?! What the hell is wrong with you?! You could've just asked be straight up! Do you know how worry I was?! I thought you were getting sick or even worst, hurt! I can't even begin to describe how inexcusable this has become!"

The crowd, including Rena and the others, stared at the couple. Some in disbelief while others were amused, which was mainly the gang. Rena and Ara giggled, Raven chuckled, Chung sweatdroppped, Add was laughing his head off, and Eve...she was being Eve.

"Alright! Geez!" Elsword said, trying to get himself away from Aisha's grip. "I didn't know you were that upset! I'll..."

He was interjected by a peck on the cheeks.

"However, I do appreciate this." Aisha said sincerely, with a light laugh at Elsword's reaction. The boy could only describe how melodic Aisha's laugh sounded right now.

"...You missed." Elsword smirked. Seeing Aisha's confusion, he quickly explained what he meant by his next action. Elsword pulled her closer so that their lips could touch. The purplette widen her eyes in shock but she closed her eyes and returned the gesture moments later.

Rena and Ara were squealing in delight while Chug clapped and whistle. Raven joined in on the clapping but didn't whistle. Add was covering his ears from the high pitch squealing from the two girls. Eve had a small satisfied smile on her facial feature.

"I never got the answer." Elsword said after breaking away from that lasting moment.

"Idiot, you already know it."

"But I want to hear it from you."

Aisha huffed in slight annoyance. "Yes, I would love to go with you."

Elword chuckled and ruffled the purplette's hair. "Love you too."

"...Don't twist my words!" she retorted, her face was beet red.

"Fine then, would you like me to take it back?" The red haired boy quipped.

"..." She remained silent, which made Elsword smirked victoriously. "...Jerk."

The boy unhooked the necklace from the bouquet and put it on Aisha. "It looks good on you." He said, leaning back for the full picture.

Aisha could feel her cheeks heat up again. "T-thanks..."

The purplette finally knew why people making such a big deal out of asking their significant ones to the prom. It really made her feel special in a way, when Elsword would go to such length for her. and that he have eyes for the purplette and only her. Aisha didn't like the center of attention but for once, she didn't mind. She also learned something else.

...she just made enemy to practically the whole female population of the school. How their rest of the school year will go will only be another adventure in its own way.

"Hey Aisha?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I eat the food you make tomorrow?"

"...You are such a glutton." But Aisha wouldn't want anything less than the way he is.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah...I was running out of ideas for each of the pairing so sorry if they came out similar (Except Raven and Rena's :p)<strong>

**Oh my gosh, I think I overdid this after rereading it over...Those speeches...I ended up going around instead of just letting them ask the question directly. /shoot.**

**Anyways, I hope that I can read some reviews on how I did.**


End file.
